There are various ways to share electronic content, such as photographs and videos, among others interested in having copies of that content. Traditional methods of sharing electronic content generally require that the person capturing the electronic content send a communication to the party interested in that content. For example, a person taking photographs at a particular event may send an email to interested parties attaching the photographs. Traditional methods of sharing electronic content do not adequately enable a person capturing electronic content to easily share that content with others that are present at a particular event. For example, a person taking photographs at a concert must undergo the arduous process of identifying friends and family that either attended or didn't attend the concert that are interested having access to the photographs and emailing that photographs to those individuals.
There is also the opportunity for the individual who captured the electronic content to identify and post the electronic content to an internet based photo sharing website, such as Google's Picasa® or Yahoo's Flickr®, for family and friends to view. The individual who captured the electronic content can email a link of that content to those individuals interested in the photographs. However, there is no adequate mechanism for the individual capturing electronic content to provide the content to a group of socials contacts in attendance at the event in real-time. To that end, existing methods and applications that allow a user to send electronic content to interested parties at the time of the event are limited with respect to their intuitiveness and/or capabilities.